


我讨厌面包（罗篇）

by tanaka_otogi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaka_otogi/pseuds/tanaka_otogi





	我讨厌面包（罗篇）

1  
那天早上特拉法尔加·罗起得要比平时早。他睁开眼睛的过程顺利得自己都大吃一惊。眼前是带有一小块污渍的天花板，那块深色的图案在罗刚刚睁开、尚且还有些朦胧的视线中有些变形，随着眨眼缓慢地变化为一个夸张的、似乎在哪里见过的笑脸。罗动了动眼球，深吸一口气，那笑脸就消失了，又重新在视野里还原成不规则的形状。罗深吸了一口早晨的空气，撑起身子下了床。  
这个房间一年四季都拉着窗帘，但阳光锲而不舍地漏过布料的间隙钻进来，而今天罗却不想要再和光线较劲，他打算和它暂时休战。于是罗走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。喧嚣的光明倾泻进房中，连空气似乎都活泛起来，灰尘在光中飘舞，闪烁着细小的光辉。罗盯着这幅场景看了很久，久到他以为自己又犯病了。  
罗是一个病人，他得的这种病叫做差时症，虽说不是什么会造成生命危险的绝症，但仍旧给他的生活带来了很多不便。差时症让罗对时间的感觉与健康人不同，有时在旁人看来很短的一段时间，在罗的感官中却会被无限延长，有时一秒钟就犹如一个世纪那般漫长而永无尽头；有时却恰恰相反，一段极长的时间，比如一年，在罗的感觉中却会只像五分钟那样短暂。  
罗望着在浸染了阳光的空气中飘舞的尘埃盯了许久，直到他意识到那些尘埃并没有静止、而是运动着的之后，他才像惊醒一样意识到自己的差时症并没有犯。这也是理所当然的，在差时症发作时，四周静止的人与物都像是安静冰冷的牢笼一齐向罗压来，将他隔离在了常识的世界之外，这般仿佛只有自己被禁锢在混乱的时间之中的孤独，时常让罗口干舌燥、头痛欲裂，甚至有时还会想要一死了之。  
实际上，他也真的这么做过了，而那么做的结果就是现在，罗从衣柜里挑出自己最好的一套西装，在从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，一边喝着一边打开网页搜索第一次约会该打什么领带。  
这算是约会吗？一周前那个叫做路飞的小子在自己手上写下手机号码时一脸的嬉皮笑脸，完全不像是在正式邀请自己。可罗至今还记得那人的指尖划过自己掌心的奇妙触感，还有那指尖描绘出的一串数字。不，还不仅如此。罗还记得看到路飞眼睛的那一瞬，时间的牢笼又从四面八方拔地而起，而在冰冷而静止的牢笼中，只有路飞的双眼是鲜活的、闪烁着流动的光彩。这是特拉法尔加·罗二十六年来从未有过的体验。和自己一样患有差时症的路飞钻进那死气沉沉的牢笼之中，对自己露出了活生生的微笑，瞬间罗有种错觉，似乎这笼子也不再那样无可救药了。  
既然自己能够记住这么多，那么把这当做是约会也是理所当然的。罗在心里嘀咕着，一边翻看网上的约会攻略，一边将喝光的牛奶扔进书桌旁的垃圾箱中。  
2  
当晚六点，西装革履的罗拨通了那串记在心里的电话号码。电话很快接通了，似乎对方也正等待着自己一般。  
“喂喂？我是蒙奇·D·路飞！”近乎于少年、有些聒噪的声音从听筒另一边传来。罗被对方的大嗓门震了一下，把手机举到离耳朵稍远的地方，缓了半秒才开口。  
“是我，草帽当家的，特拉法尔加·罗。”  
电话对面的声音笑了起来：“哦，特拉男！我正在等你电话呢！你来我学校门口接我吧，我在XX大学。”  
看来路飞很确信自己会给他打电话，当然自己实际上也给他打了。某种好像被人看透一般的不甘在罗的心底一闪而过，随后又被路飞轻而易举就能要求自己去接他的厚脸皮震惊到。但罗最终还是叹了口气，应下了路飞的任性要求，在导航中将路飞提到的那所学校设为目的地。  
罗没有摇上车窗，有路过的同僚看到了他的脸，于是停下来来和罗打招呼，而罗则是用简短的点头与僵硬的笑容来回应。罗不擅长应对这样的日常寒暄，差时症的孤独让他变得沉默，沉默又让亲密关系的维持变得举步维艰，而不顺的人际交往在罗的人生中持续了一段时间后，就成为了一种可有可无的事物。初中生的时候，罗就已经习惯在喧嚣的教室中独自抱着一本大部头书埋头阅读、或是在差时症发作的间隙去观察窗外静止不动的景色。他本以为这样的人生会一直持续下去，而直到他在看到路飞眼睛的那一瞬间，凝固的生命才因为那个与自己患有同样病症的人稍有了一些动作。  
那么，那个名叫蒙奇·D·路飞的人又是如何呢？他会像自己一样怀抱着孤独生活吗？如果是的话，为什么他又能露出那般通透而灿烂的微笑？  
寒暄的同事很快走远了，大脑中映着路飞的笑容，罗发动了车子。车轮碾动，傍晚六点的街灯流淌过车窗，散进他的眼里。街边人行道的人们行色匆匆，他们之中有怀抱一天疲惫的归人，也有人和罗一样，眼中带着要去与某人相会的希冀。  
3  
路飞说的那所大学并不很远，罗的汽车行驶了二十分钟，拐过三四个街区，就能看到学校高耸的校门。罗在校门口的停车场停下车，不一会儿，气派的石柱子之间就钻出来一个身形略瘦，脖子上挂着草帽、像猴子一样东张西望的家伙。  
那一瞬间罗觉得自己蠢极了。路飞脚下蹬着一双草鞋，身上仍旧穿的是和那天统一风格的T恤和短裤，这样的穿着让他根本不像一个十九岁的大二学生，反而和自家楼下玩悠悠球和卡牌的小鬼头很是神似。  
西装革履的特拉法尔加·罗在路边停下车子，摇下车窗鸣了两声笛。东张西望的小猴子寻声望来，神色悠然的脸瞬间乐开了花。只见路飞踩着凉鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，经过自己黑色的SUV，再一个跟头翻进旁边停着的超跑的驾驶座。  
罗黑着脸又将喇叭锤得响亮。路飞偏过头看向罗的脸，满脸的兴奋瞬间变得片面，他像被打了一棍子的狗一样乖乖坐上罗的车。  
“……现在去哪。”  
说实话，罗有一万个问题想要让路飞说明，比如为什么要穿T恤短裤，比如为什么要穿凉鞋，比如这到底是不是约会，是的话为什么你看起来这么随意。但他看着路飞的笑脸，最终还是将这些疑问都塞在一声无声的叹息之中让它们随风而逝。  
“我来指路！”路飞自信满满、胸有成竹的样子。  
虽然内心的不安有增无减，但一开始就是路飞提出的吃饭，因此罗还是决定听从路飞的指引。路飞的话和一周前初遇的那天一样多，在“直走”“左转弯”“右转弯”的指路之中，还夹杂着日常的闲聊。路飞滔滔不绝地和只见过两面的罗讲着自己的学校、朋友、家人，还有一点都不好笑的琐事，一边捂着肚子哈哈大笑。路飞的嗓音介于少年与青年之间，带有一种符合他氛围的明朗。  
4  
到达目的地后，罗才明白为什么路飞穿得那么随意。  
身穿高级西装的特拉法尔加·罗和身穿T恤短裤的蒙奇·D·路飞并排站在一起，面前是一家类似于大排挡的、挂着“巴拉蒂海鲜餐厅”的招牌的小馆子。说它“类似于大排挡”是因为它比起只是支了个棚子的路边小摊要好上一点，起码有屋顶有墙壁，不必让食客受风吹日晒之苦。  
“海边？”罗用接近于自言自语的声音喃喃。  
路飞拉着罗推开餐厅粘着“欢迎光临”四个大字的玻璃门，屋内的喧嚣与饭菜的香气瞬间汹涌地扑面而来，差点将罗推一个趔趄。两人在唾沫横飞的食客与拥挤的桌椅之间穿行而过，最后找了一个靠窗的位置坐定。  
“海边？”坐下后，罗看着路飞的眼睛，再次问道。  
路飞举起手挠挠后脑勺，有点不好意思地露出笑容：“我太穷啦，可是又想请特拉男你吃饭。这家店的副主厨是我的朋友。”  
就像要印证路飞的话一般，没过多久，一个金色刘海遮住一边眼睛、还长着圈圈眉的人嘴里叼着烟，手中端着托盘走到两人的桌边。那人看到罗之后愣住了，以一种惊诧的目光打量了几秒罗的西装。  
是，我知道在这种馆子里这身衣服实在是太蠢了。罗在心里自嘲。似乎是读懂了自己的眼神，金发圈圈眉的目光染上些许同情，他将两盘海鲜炒饭“啪”地丢在两人面前：“吃吧，你这个厚颜无耻的吃白饭的。”这话是对路飞说的。  
“嘻嘻嘻，谢啦山治！这是我的朋友特拉男！饭钱就用宝藏来付吧！”路飞丝毫没有被山治的话打击到，仍旧笑嘻嘻的。  
“会付才有鬼。”被叫做山治的人山治呸了一声，将托盘夹在腋下打算离开，但又像想起什么似的，他又退回两步，在罗的耳边俯下身来，“老兄你胆子真够大的，加油。”  
罗何尝又不想加油，不如说他觉得自己已经足够加油，毕竟连最好的西装都已经穿来了。山治走后，罗拿起勺子将面前的食物送入口中。罗的吃饭速度不快也不慢，对他来说，进食比起一种享受更像是为了维持生命而进行的一项必须的工作，既然是工作，那就没有什么好评价的，只不过是重复同样的动作、将食物咽进肚中化为养分罢了。但路飞却与自己大相径庭，他大口大口地吃着，在咀嚼的间隙，口中还时不时漏出对于食物的赞叹，一盘炒饭很快就被一扫而空。在路飞将盘子风卷残云之后，罗才吃了一半不到。  
玻璃杯中的柠檬水一口气喝干净后，吃饱喝足的路飞立刻管起闲事来：“特拉男，你怎么吃的这么慢！山治的饭不好吃吗？”  
我这是正常速度。罗如此腹诽着，一边开口：“好不好吃都是一样的，都是吃饭而已。”  
听到罗的话，路飞眨了眨眼没有作出什么反应，只是一把掀起不知干不干净的桌布，在自己的嘴边一阵猛擦。可与夸张的动作相反，这个行动的实际效果微乎其微，路飞放下桌布、再抬起头的时候，他的嘴角仍沾着油光和几粒不完整的米粒。于是路飞又抬起手来，一把将那些炒饭的残渣抹掉。  
既然要用手抹的话，那刚才用桌布的动作还有什么意义。罗在心里冷静地吐槽，可他看到了路飞的眼睛。与此同时，世界似乎被按下了某个开关，流逝的时间再次被摁下暂停键，那些喧嚣与推杯换盏的叮咚声响在这瞬间被生生拦腰切断，只留下如照片般单薄的定格。在这扁平的、差时症的世界之中，只有路飞的双眼跳脱出来，他的眼中融着头顶钨丝灯泡橙色的光影，温润地望进罗的瞳仁之中，那黑色的双眼与罗淡漠的灰色眼睛大相径庭，可又在深处盛着与罗别无二致的、叫做孤独的色彩。  
罗又再一次从对方的眼神中确认，面前的人是自己的同类。  
扁平的世界中，立体的路飞开口说话：“我觉得差时症很好玩！”  
“什么？”  
路飞无视了罗条件反射的反问，只是从自己一粒米都不剩的餐盘旁拿起勺子放在两人之间、罗的眼前。那叉子在路飞松手之后仍旧如静止一般悬在空中，挡住了罗看向路飞的视线。罗只觉得那泛着油光的勺子碍眼，可路飞似乎觉得这样很有趣，他咧开嘴、嘻嘻嘻地笑了。  
接着路飞站起身来，跳进静止不动的人群之中。他将邻桌桌上的玻璃杯放在桌沿，再将另一桌情侣面前的饭菜对调，做完这些后，他在某一桌上拿了一块炸鱼，将它放在了卧在餐厅角落的猫咪面前。路飞上蹿下跳、玩得不亦乐乎，此刻的他看起来像是在游乐园游玩一般快乐，在眼神追随着他的同时，罗甚至也在不知不觉间扬起了嘴角。  
差时症是没有什么美好之处的，但是蒙奇·D·路飞的确是个有趣的人。  
“好玩吧！？”  
路飞玩够了，终于坐回自己的座位。看着他兴高采烈看向自己的脸，罗稍稍挑起嘴角，用鼻子笑了一声。似乎是觉得罗的反应没有达到自己的预期，路飞又开口补充道。  
“你没有观察过人群吗？在时间静止的时候，人们的眼睛都是亮晶晶的呀。”  
人群。罗从未想过这件事情。自小时候患上差时症开始，定格的人群只让罗觉得冰冷，像是世界拒绝承认自己的存在、而冷漠地将自己推开。他已经许久未观察过人群了，长久以来，在只有他一人的、时间的牢笼之中，罗更习惯于将目光黏在面前的书本上，或是干脆闭上眼睛，以此来企图稍微从推搡着自己的孤独感中喘一口气。  
而现在，顺着路飞的示意，罗抬起头久违地将自己的目光投向静止的人们。在平价灯泡的暖色灯光下，眼中只映出彼此的恋人的眼神宛如流淌的蜂蜜，他们互相举着酒杯，杯沿轻柔地碰撞在一起；年轻的母亲表情带了些困扰，但眼角却染着笑意，她的左手抚着孩子的脸颊，右手握着手帕正要擦去他嘴角的食物残渣；头发花白的老夫妇将筷中夹着的的食物放进对方的碗里，在他们的邻桌，有年轻的女孩画着精致的妆，不断翻看手机，神情中带着期顾。是暖橙色的灯光过于温柔的的原因、抑或是这拥挤的小餐馆令人心生温暖，还是说黑发青年的笑容就是如此有感染力呢？如今映在特拉法尔加·罗灰色的眼中、在被静止的扁平的喧嚣里，人们在定格的同时渐渐染上安定的体温，从贫瘠的寂静之中脱离出来，竟然显得如此温情。  
罗想要对路飞微笑，于是他收回视线，将眼光投向面前的人，可这一动作却没能达到预期的效果。  
蒙奇·D·路飞双手撑在餐桌的白布上站起来，他向前探出身子的同时伸长自己的脖子，将自己的唇印在特拉法尔加·罗侧偏的脸颊上。不顾罗的惊愕，如同计算好了时机一般，世界被按下了播放键，悬在二人之间的勺子叮铛一声落在桌上，被摆在桌沿的水杯掉落在地、哗啦啦摔得粉碎，被路飞的恶作剧影响的人们发出抱怨声，邻桌的孩子看到路飞的动作而发出惊呼。在被拼接起的尘世喧嚣之中，罗恍然回神。他像是要较劲一般抬起右手扶住路飞伸长的脖颈，左手揽住他因挺直而露出的T恤衫下的皮肤。接着，他将自己的唇印在路飞的唇上，将舌尖探入路飞的唇缝，而在一瞬间的愣神后，路飞也闭起眼睛接受了罗的吻。  
似乎有人在鼓掌，有人则是在窃窃私语。但罗此时无暇顾及这些，他们彼此的口中都有着海鲜炒饭的味道，那个叫山治的人的做菜水平的确不错，证据就是，此时的罗只想对这个名为世界的笼子不管不顾，而专注于贪恋面前人的双唇。  
5  
那之后的一切似乎都顺理成章。罗与路飞成为了可以被称为“恋人”的关系，罗在自己工作场所与路飞的学校中间点租了间百来平方米的房子后，两人便开始了同居生活。这听起来很美好，然而罗却因此切身体会到了和蒙奇·D·路飞共同生活需要耗费多大心力。这家伙的精力充沛到可以与野生动物比肩，总是一身脏兮兮地回来不说，因为毛手毛脚打破家中的餐具也是家常便饭，还时不时就像只猴子一样上蹿下跳，甚至还热衷于和罗枕头大战，简直让人怀疑他到底有没有十九岁。  
那天罗下班回到家，就看到客厅中价值不菲的真皮沙发一角堆着红烧猪蹄抱枕、小猪佩●形状的便携小风扇、魔改过头的自由女神小雕像、肌肉兄贵禽类模型等等等等一系列不符合自己品味的怪异小玩具。路飞背对着玄关，正在把手里一个红黄相间的物体往兜里塞。  
罗站在客厅门口清了清嗓子，路飞的背影肉眼可见地颤了一下。他战战兢兢转过身面向罗：“特、特拉男，欢迎回来。”说完又把手往兜里揣了揣。  
“我给你的零花钱你就买这些东西？”罗单刀直入。  
两人交往之后，介于路飞实在太穷，罗看不过眼、也担心他到底有没有好好吃饭，因此每周会发给他一定量的零花钱。听到罗的问题，路飞本就僵硬的背又一下子挺得老直。他的身体局促的扭动起来，眼神游离就是不看向罗的眼睛，嘴还嘟起来吹着漏气的口哨，一看就知道是在撒谎。  
“你说什么啊，我、我听不懂~…”  
本来给路飞零花钱的初衷是想要他买一些喜欢的东西吃，而不是用这样一堆品味诡异的东西来破坏家里大气简约低调奢华的装修风格。罗瞥了一眼沙发上堆着的玩具们，深深吸了一口气，再全部呼出来，然后他抬起手，一巴掌拍向路飞鼓起来的衣服口袋。  
“嗷啊——！”路飞发出高昂的惨叫声。  
不，不对，不是路飞发出惨叫，是路飞的衣服发出惨叫。不，也不对，是路飞口袋里的那个东西被罗拍了一巴掌之后发出的惨叫。惨叫声绵延不绝，萦绕在耳旁，让罗大脑嗡的一声，恍然觉得自己处于杀鸡现场，面前就是流水线上被砍下脑袋的一只只白羽老母鸡。  
罗头昏脑胀地打开路飞的手，把发出惨叫的元凶从路飞从兜里掏出来。是一只巴掌大的尖叫鸡，正瘪着肚子撕心裂肺地叫着。  
等一下，对于尖叫鸡来说这惨叫声也太持久了。罗扭头，壁钟上的秒针一动不动，死死扒在数字五和六之间。  
“差时症，操啊。”罗死死盯着手里没有一点恢复迹象的瘪肚子尖叫鸡，从牙缝里挤出来一句粗口。  
罗抬头看向路飞，路飞也呆呆望向他。空气凝滞着，差时症把两人共享的时间拉得极度漫长，连带一起被拉长至无限永恒的还有尖叫鸡的惨叫声。它不知疲倦地叫着，叫声盘旋在两人的头顶经久不绝。罗抓着尖叫鸡的脖子和尾巴将它扭了几下，想让它停下来，可在时间被无限拉长近似于静止时无法改变物体的状态，无论被捏扁还是被扭成螺旋，尖叫鸡仍旧兢兢业业地将它本该只昙花一现的高昂惨叫在静止的时间之中延续到永恒。  
罗揉了揉被叫声震得发痛的额角，走到卧室将尖叫鸡塞进了两人平时睡的被窝里想要阻隔它绵延不绝的叫声，然而他很快发现自己小看了这个巴掌大的玩具——被窝根本阻挡不住尖叫鸡的高歌，反而罗有了一种自己亲手将杀鸡场关进被子里的错觉。他又在浴缸里放满水，将瘪肚子尖叫鸡塞进水里、想要用水来消音，于是通过水传进空气里的惨叫声经由变奏变得断断续续，更增添了一份凄惨。  
最后无计可施的罗只能将引亢高歌的尖叫鸡横放在茶几中央，用充满了耳鸣造成的血丝的双眼狠盯着它，好似这个红黄相间的简陋玩具是他的杀父仇人。路飞坐在他的身旁。  
“我错了。”路飞小声说道。这句轻声细语不可思议地跨过萦绕在两人周身的惨叫声，准确抵达了罗的耳畔。  
罗偏头疲惫地瞥了路飞一眼，再将双眼深深埋进掌心里去。  
6  
上面所说的只不过是罗与路飞的恋爱轶事中及其普通的一件。在经历了大大小小的麻烦后，罗也意识到路飞根本不会从这些过失中吸取教训，反倒是自己已经被锻炼出来了，替路飞收拾残局的速度都快上不少。这之中所费的劳力与心力暂且不提，最让罗感到不快的，其实是对于照顾路飞这件事非但没有怨言，甚至还暗下因为路飞比起家人与朋友更依赖自己而有些开心的自己。  
是的，特拉法尔加·罗不得不承认，和蒙奇·D·路飞的恋爱除去他捅下的那些篓子，其实近乎完美。这段时光幸福得好似一场梦，甚至让罗乃至在许久之后回忆起来都能够眯起眼睛露出微笑。  
两人的公寓周边有一座公园。在路飞没有课、罗也不用工作的日子里，两个人常常一同坐在公园的长椅上，观察来来往往、神色各异的人们。男人、女人、孩子，健康的、残缺的，形形色色的人群来了又去，在差时症时断时续的时间中，两人眼中的人们如同间歇被摁下暂停键的影碟，时而停止、时而前进。路飞总爱跳起来去模仿那些暂停的人的姿势，阳光盛着他的笑容扑面而来，也让罗的嘴角染上些许笑意。  
人群奔流不息的世界浩瀚到令人恐惧的程度，然而在差时症的狭小世界之中，却只有罗与路飞两人。罗不止一次地冒出想要感谢差时症的想法——这个曾让他近乎崩溃的病症，如今却能够让他在近乎永恒的时间之中，与路飞以世纪为单位在一起。  
然而梦境之所以被称为梦境，是因为它迟早会迎来结束的那一天。罗坐在苍白的问诊室中，紧盯着放在自己面前的病情报告。医生带着口音的声音堪堪从他耳边擦过。  
“像现在这样的情况，你的病情已经得到了控制，只要继续按时服药，不出半年差时症就能痊愈了。”  
罗把黏在报告上的视线撕下来，再贴到医生反着光的眼镜上去。胸中郁结的情绪让他塌下肩膀叹了口气，医生似乎是把他的这个动作误会成了如释重负，于是拍了拍他的肩，露出一个标准的职业笑容。  
罗又盯着报告看了几秒，可无论他如何狠瞪，白纸黑字都不可能会发生丝毫变化。最终他只是把病例与报告塞进包里，走出了问诊室。他踏着医院正门口的瓷砖走出室内，来到停车场，在一辆辆循规蹈矩的私家车中找到了被路飞撞凹了一块车门的自家车子。  
罗坐进车里带上门，下意识地掏出手机来看时间，于是自家恋人肆无忌惮的笑脸随着手机液晶屏的亮起，也跳入了他的眼里。这张照片是两人一起去游乐园时照的，路飞的脑袋上还戴着好笑的动物耳朵，罗被他揽着肩膀，皱着眉头一副被强迫合影的样子，但藏在眼底的笑意却出卖了自己。  
罗无言地注视着液晶屏。屏幕中两人的笑容、连带那一天的喧嚣与阳光都被镜头永远定格成静止的画面。作为一个差时症患者，罗曾觉得时不时就会如同被暂停般无限放慢的世界格外面目可憎，然而如今，他却分外眷恋这个只有路飞和自己的狭小世界。  
罗闭起眼睛靠在驾驶座上。白纸黑字的报告浮现在他眼前又无限放大。将他的心也蒙上一层雾蒙蒙的苍白。在遇到路飞前的二十六年的人生之中，罗没有一刻不在诅咒这个怪异的、不受控制的病症，但罗和路飞因差时症相识相知，也因差时症而互相依靠。他们就连犯病的时间点与时长都完美重合，这样的同步率令罗不得不相信自己唯有能与路飞互相理解。但如果差时症不存在了又会如何？如果两人不再抱有相同的孤独，罗率先推开狭小房间的房门，去面对广阔到令人呆然的世界，融入不曾融入的浩瀚人群之中，那么罗最终还能够握住仍旧留在那幽室之中的、路飞的手吗？  
如今的自己竟然对于差时症的治愈如此茫然，不，如此恐惧。  
罗坐起身来，手却碰到了放在驾驶座旁的差时灵——治愈差时症的药物。巴掌大的塑料小瓶被撞了一下，瓶身中所剩无几的小药丸发出闷闷的“哗啦”声。与此同时，罗的手机发出一声“叮咚”的消息提醒声，打开一看，是路飞发来的消息。  
（我们今天晚上去吃烤肉吧！）  
信息的下方还贴了一个哈哈大笑的太阳表情。罗盯着路飞发来的消息牵了牵嘴角，在屏幕上打下一个简短的“好”，按下发送，然后将手机扔到了副驾驶。完成这一系列动作后，他深吸一口气，发动了车子。  
7  
那之后的罗依旧上班、下班、给路飞收拾烂摊子，除了变得少许沉默了一些后并没有什么变化——反正他本来就很沉默，再沉默一点也不会有人发现异样。一周后的夜晚，罗踏着街灯的同时便听到了两声鸣笛，循声望去罗看到了自家的车，还有坐在车里看着自己的路飞。  
罗走上前去拉开车门，坐进音响中播放的缺乏张力的干枯歌声之中。他向路飞搭话。  
“要吃夜宵吗？”  
说到吃，路飞一个人餐能吃掉三张披萨两盘意大利面，还能消灭掉两块蛋糕当饭后甜点，是个不折不扣的大胃王，罗每每捏到路飞精瘦的四肢时都会感慨那些填进来的食物都长去了哪里。然而今天，饭量奇大并且热爱美食的蒙奇·D·路飞在听到关于夜宵的话题时却一反常态，只是发出了“嗯——”的一声，看起来甚至有些兴致缺缺。  
罗略带担心的目光在路飞的脸上扫了扫：“你还好吧？”  
路飞猛地惊醒：“没事！特拉男，我们去吃拉面吧！”看到罗点了点头，路飞刚要踩下油门，却又像想起了什么似的停下了动作。他扭头迎上罗疑惑的目光，紧盯着罗的眼睛。  
“特拉男，去吃拉面之前你先把药吃了。”罗听到路飞说。  
吃药。路飞让罗吃的不是感冒药之类，是治疗差时症的差时灵，这让这一周来停药的罗心下一沉。是的，自从一周前知晓自己的病情正在缓慢康复之后，罗便不再吃药，只为了拖延差时症的痊愈。  
若是旁人听到居然会有人放弃治疗，那一定会嘲笑他，并且认为这个人在差时症之外还有某种精神上的疾病吧，但特拉法尔加·罗很清楚自己在做什么。差时症将自己与路飞这两个生活中毫无交集的人联系到了一起，并且还让性格迥异的二人能够共享这个时间错乱的疯狂世界，那之后罗不止一次地想过自己差时症痊愈后与路飞该如何相处，但无论如何都无法得出让自己安心的答案——正如自己的前二十六年人生之中自己漠然地注视着人群一般，病情痊愈的自己也会与那些行色匆匆的人潮融为一体，再也无法进入这个曾经只有路飞与自己两人的世界。  
罗从口袋里掏出了药瓶，哗啦啦倒出两粒药，再将其凑到嘴边——他没有吃下去，而是将其藏在了手心里。然而平时没心没肺的路飞却只在这种时候出奇地敏锐，他紧盯着罗，目光沉了沉，伸手去掰罗的右手。罗抵抗了一阵，但紧握的手指还是硬是被路飞掰开，掌心中被捏得些许变形的胶囊掉出手掌，滚进了车座的缝隙里。  
胶囊太轻了，掉在地上的轻微声响很快就被音箱中的情歌所覆盖。路飞注视着那两粒药滚进阴影之中，抬起头来。  
“为什么特拉男不吃药了呢？”路飞的声音中染着些许焦急，“不吃药的话病就好不了了。”  
但罗只是扭开头避开路飞的目光，将视线投向座椅下街灯的光与阴影的分界线。他没有回答，一时间车内只有两人的呼吸声，路飞的快些，罗的慢些。几秒的沉默过后，一阵悉悉索索的声音响起，似乎是路飞在自己的背包里摸索着什么。罗偏头看去，路飞从自己包中摸出了差时灵的药瓶。  
路飞摇了摇药瓶，白色的小瓶发出咔咔的碰撞声。他的大拇指掀开药瓶的盖子，将其中蓝色的胶囊倒了两粒在自己的手中。罗异常冷静地注视着路飞的这一系列动作，明明现在自己的时间感觉一切正常，可眼前的路飞在自己眼中却仿若被慢放的镜头一般，清晰得让他焦躁。  
罗突然意识到，路飞并不理解自己的恐惧，也不理解自己的挣扎。他不理解两人的关系对于自己来说意味着什么、而自己又是多么重视着这段关系。  
路飞不理解，自己是有多么想要在这个时间长河奔流不息的世界之中停下来，留在他的身边。这个认知像一团冷空气渗进胸膛里，罗在干燥的车载暖气中从头冷到脚。  
路飞把托着药片的手伸到罗的面前：“特拉男，吃药。”  
罗却只是别开头不去看路飞的掌心。他抬起手摁灭了控制版上的某个按钮，本来回荡在寂静的车内、吟唱着心碎情歌的女声戛然而止。冬日的风呼呼拍打着车窗，震荡着车内凝固的空气。路飞的手伸过来按住沉默不语的罗的肩膀，他半个身子都探出去，另一只攥着药的手凑到罗的嘴边，一副罗不吃药他决不罢休的样子。车内静得只有引擎的轰鸣，但罗却恍然觉得某处传来了什么东西碎裂的声音。他将头偏离路飞的手，沉默地抗拒着，但路飞却不会因此而放弃，他的手执拗地又伸上来。似乎是想要强行将胶囊塞进罗的嘴里。  
药片触到罗的唇缝，就像按下了某个开关，一直只是被动抗拒的罗手臂一挥，路飞手中的胶囊便被拍飞到了车底，连同一起被拍飞的还有路飞的身体，路飞被罗推开，身体结结实实地撞上了身后的车门，车座上的药瓶也因震动而咕噜噜滚落，蓝色的胶囊哗啦一声洒了一地。  
路飞似乎还在玻璃窗上撞到了头，他垂着脑袋，几秒之内都没有动作，但很快，他便抬起头来瞪向罗，与罗冰冷而阴郁、宛如突刺般的视线撞了个正着。  
“滚下车。”冷静地、冷静地。罗听到自己这样说道。  
路飞的眼中一瞬间染上了难以置信的神色，但那色彩转瞬即逝，很快就被铺天盖地的愤怒所掩盖。他皱起眉，双目圆睁，整个人都散发出不容置疑的威压感。这是路飞不曾在罗面前显露出的样子，是罗不曾了解过的路飞。路飞狠瞪着罗，青白的车灯落在他眼里也变成灼人的火光，他一把揪住罗的大衣领子。  
“你下来，我们打一架。”  
路飞如燃烧般的双眼就近在眼前，连带着好似罗的胸腔也被谁放了把火，即将燃烧得一干二净，最后只剩下一片荒凉的焦土。与此同时，罗的内心却好似有另一个自我，在格外冷静地注视着眼前发生的一切。  
（结束了。）  
罗听到另一个自己，在心底淡漠非常地宣告道。他跟着路飞下车，带上车门，站在午夜空无一人的马路中央。路飞站在自己对面瞪过来，呲牙咧嘴地将自己的脸扭成一张能面，他身上穿着罗买给他的大衣，似乎尺码有些不合身，红色的大衣被风吹得猎猎地响，挂在他的身上像一面燃烧的旗帜，宣示着某种开始，又像是终结的记号。  
“没有差时症了你是不是就想和我分手？”罗的声音带着撕裂般的沙哑，他的话语被冬日的夜风托起来，再扔到站立在原地的路飞的脸上。  
（结束了。）  
风声呼啸着擦过罗的耳畔，又在下一个瞬间变奏，宛如凄厉的哭号。有刺眼的白光靠近两人，罗看到迎着光的路飞握着拳抬起手来，但却迟迟没有挥下来，那握紧的拳头静止在他的胸前，连带着一起静止的还有扑面而来的风，空中飘舞的枯叶，以及回荡在二人之间的，少年的喊声。路飞的表情带着愤怒与震惊，还夹杂着难以辨认的与脆弱十分相似的色彩，融进模糊的路灯里去。他张着嘴，好似在嘶喊着什么，但那声音却被放慢了五百万倍的世界撕扯成支离破碎的断音。  
这是第一次，罗看见路飞没有和自己同步，而是在这个世界里，在自己的眼前静止了。世界就像一个逐渐从四面八方关上的盒子，空气在这密闭的盒子中被挤压变质成孤独与惶恐，再钻进罗的身体里。夜晚街道昏沉的冷风搅成一团将罗困住，这熟悉又久违的体验让他感到惶恐，而下意识向路飞伸出手去。与此同时，封闭的盒子又像被轰炸了一般被强行打开，风声、引擎的轰鸣声和路飞的喊声都搅在一起碰撞成撕裂鼓膜的巨响，炫目刺眼的强光像一道水平流动的瀑布将路飞的身影粗暴地冲刷殆尽。  
（结束了。）  
心底淡漠的声音宛如宣告终结的钟声。随之而来的是被极度压缩的画面，喇叭的声音、夜风的呼啸、路飞的身体被撞飞的闷响被粗暴地揉成一团，从眼眶中被塞进罗的脑袋里。白驹过隙般闪过的画面与声响之中，罗却仍旧能捕捉到路飞最后看向自己的眼睛，那双流泪的眼含着怒火与悲伤，和罗的视线猛地撞击又分离。  
是差时症的症状，特拉法尔加·罗的时间偏偏在这个节骨眼上被加速了。  
当时间恢复正常、又开始流动时，罗的眼前已经没有车子也没有路飞。他站在马路中央，医院的门前，逆着行色匆匆的人群向前方茫然地望去。人群的绝大多数都目视着前方与他擦肩而过，有有极少数的人对这个在人潮中停驻的青年投以诧异的一瞥。  
寒风呼呼地钻进罗敞开的衣领，除了刺骨的冰寒什么都没有留下。特拉法尔加·罗宛如一个大梦初醒的人，朦胧地环视四周的世界。  
他觉得自己似乎失去了什么。  
8  
罗甩脱滚滚而来的人群，将自己的工作场所甩在身后走上了街道。他掏出手机来，发现屏幕上满是未接来电的提醒，从三天前一直排到刚才，足足有一百来个，都来自一个陌生的号码。罗在屏幕上一划，拨了回去。接电话的是被电波影响得失真的女声。  
“……路飞先生因为车祸已经失去意识三天了，目前还没有完全脱离危险……”  
这言语的内容和话筒中的声音一样，让罗感到疏离而陌生，仿若是从某个遥远世界传来的回响。罗挂了电话，只觉得脚下好似开了个黑漆漆的大洞，重力拉着他被吞噬进有如盲目的黑暗中。  
特拉法尔加·罗一边坠落着一边转身走回医院。他只是麻木地迈出双腿，好似要用这样机械重复的动作来勉强将濒临极限的神智拢成一团。脚下软绵绵的，没有踏在地面的实感，掠过周身的景色也在眼角融成模糊的光影。罗在恍惚之间听到不远处的头顶有少年嘹亮的音色从天而降。  
（我只是——来看看风景——我没有想自杀——）  
这声音如此真实又如此熟悉，但在罗混沌的头脑一角却仍旧清楚地明白，这不过是来自自己记忆的幻影。  
特拉法尔加·罗和蒙奇·D·路飞初见的场景就如同年代久远的电影，从罗的脑袋里投射到他摇晃的视野中。罗抬起头去，几乎就要在那栋熟悉的高楼的天台边缘看出两个似真似幻的人影。黑发的青年望进少年漆黑的双眼里去的同时找到了同类，两人都以为从对方的瞳孔中看到了永恒。  
而现在，脚步虚浮、神色麻木的特拉法尔加·罗只是站在远处，如旁观者一般将视线投进自己的记忆里去。他走进医院的大厅，有熟悉的人们向他走来、给他早晨的问候，但他们的脸上都仿佛糊着一团团黑色的抖动的线条，让罗不敢确定自己是不是真的认识这些人。  
——你怎么知道我有差时症？  
——看眼睛。  
双氧水的味道熏得罗头痛欲裂，他抬起头来，路飞漆黑的眼睛赫然长在医院煞白的墙上，深沉地向他望来。罗走过医院的大厅，走进长满了路飞眼睛的走廊，在电梯按钮上的路飞眼睛正中央摁了一下。电梯门开了，罗走进去，把自己关在电梯间墙壁上一双双路飞眼睛的视线里，升上了四楼。  
电梯门打开，罗挣脱了那些无言的凝视，向走廊深处走去。拐角处走出一位护工，罗记得她是接电话的那个人，又或许不是，但怎样都好，罗叫住了她。手中拿着染血绷带的女人抬起头来，她的五官和其他的芸芸众生一样揉在一起搅成一团浆糊。  
“特拉法尔加医生，路飞先生是您的……？”  
“是家人。”罗说。  
女人脸上的那团浆糊似乎形状变得有些严肃了：“他的情况很糟糕，到现在都没有恢复意识，有颅内血肿压迫……”  
罗的身体漠然地将那几个冰冷的学术名词听进耳朵里，再收纳到脑袋深处。他向护工小姐道了声谢，向不远处的ICU走去。全身缠满绷带的路飞就躺在透明的玻璃墙壁的另一端，呼吸面罩捂着他的脸，上面小团白色的水雾有规律地晕开又消失。罗将肩膀靠在玻璃墙壁上，光滑又冰冷的感触顺着肩膀扩散到全身，再一点点驱散脑内的混沌。  
罗的眼前又闪回了于世界来说是三天、而于他来说是二十分钟前的，路灯下路飞的身影。在被加速了两百倍的时间之中，路飞的脸逆着车灯，向自己伸出手来的同时，如同要让声音传到遥远的某处一般，他竭尽全力地发出嘶吼。那被加速的世界扭曲变质、近乎杂音的声响在罗的脑袋中被分解又重构，最后还原成它本来应有的样子。但是无论罗如何侧耳去倾听那些被还原了的杂音，都只是徒劳无功。  
夜风将少年愤怒的泪水散在冰冷的空气中再凝成细小的水雾，被卡车的前灯照耀得熠熠生辉，下一秒他被撞飞了，像一袋土豆在地上滚了老远，再被路沿的水泥台阶粗暴地拦住。而想起这些的特拉法尔加·罗终于在漆黑的深渊中轰然坠地。他终于明白了，和差时症无关，不管蒙奇·D·路飞在世界的哪个角落、在不在自己身边，只要这个这个人能够一直傻呵呵地、健康平安地存在于这个世界之中，自己就能够平静地迎接第二天，或是几百万年后的太阳。  
他抵着ICU的玻璃墙，像折断了一般，缓慢地、缓慢地蹲下身去。  
9  
再回过神的时候是在一间墙壁与地板都是水泥的小屋子里。一台录影机正对着罗的脸，他不明所以地想要抬起手挠挠脸，却没能成功——定睛一看，自己正双臂被拘束着拷在冰冷的审问椅上。房间里除了罗还有两个人，一个人被拷在自己旁边的椅子上，头发刺棱妆容夸张，黑紫色的口红让他活脱脱像一个重金属摇滚青年。另一人坐在正前方稍远处的写字台后，银白色的头发梳得油光锃亮，露出脑门上一道夸张得像画上去一样的伤疤，他夹着一支雪茄抽得正欢，凶恶的眼神冲出层层烟雾，甚至让罗觉得这人比旁边的红发摇滚青年还像个十恶不赦的大坏蛋，连他身穿的警服都拯救不了这个认知。  
“特拉法尔加·罗。”罗听到自己的名字，抽雪茄的警官用像是看社会渣滓一样的眼神望过来，“你为什么要炸政府大楼？”  
罗心道我炸了个屁。差时症我操你妈。他在宛如浮游的懵逼中神游了几秒钟，才终于摸到了点眉目。他缓缓开口。  
“……我想回到过去。”  
斯莫格不耐烦地弹了弹雪茄：“你他妈别想玩文艺青年那一套转移话题，特拉法尔加·罗，二十六岁，未婚，外科医生，你的情况我们一清二楚。”  
罗嗤笑一声：“哦是吗。我自己都不知道我自己是什么情况。”这话听来完全就是一句抬杠，然而天地良心，罗说的每个字都是真的。  
果不其然，话音刚落斯莫格就狠瞪过来，恨不得自己的眼睛也变成雪茄在罗的脸颊上一左一右对称地烫两个洞，他深吸一口气正准备发作，身旁的红发青年突然开口了：“警官你耐心听他说吧。他有病。”  
“差时症？这病我们这儿不承认。”斯莫格冷冷地说，“特拉法尔加，你最好明白，坦白从严抗拒打死。”  
红发青年插嘴：“是坦白从宽抗拒从严。”  
只见斯莫格站起身走上前来，一拳将青年连人带椅子打倒在地：“你叫基德是吧，别他妈跟我贫，你们做了什么动机是什么，都一五一十给老子好好交代。”  
斯莫格用皮靴一下接一下踢着基德的肚子和脸，罗像看话剧一样安静且置身事外地看着眼前发生的一切，被加速略过的的时间从他空荡荡的脑海中渐渐浮现，并且在斯莫格打够了坐回写字台时拼凑成完整的记忆。于是罗说：“我失恋了。”  
斯莫格像看神经病一样——虽然罗确实有精神疾病——地瞄了他一眼：“警察不管你失恋的事。”话虽这么说，他还是在作案动机上记了一笔。  
接着，罗看着斯莫格的眼睛，将自己的事迹娓娓道来。  
10  
三个月前，罗站在VIP包间暖色调的灯光里，盯着面前裹着骚气的粉色毛皮大衣活像一只火烈鸟的人——掌控本市一半毒品交易的唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。  
“多弗朗明哥，如果你一直让我扫厕所是没法表现出我有多能干的。”  
多弗朗明哥好像听到了什么笑话似地发出了独特的笑声。好吧，在赌场里扫了三个月厕所的确是挺好笑，但是如果自己是那个当事人就一点都不好笑了。那“呋呋呋呋”的笑声让罗恨不得伸出中指怼到他脸上，事实上，要不是有求于人，自己早都这么做了。  
多弗朗明哥似乎笑够了，亲自动手给罗倒了杯黑啤，示意罗坐下：“我正巧有一件大事要你做，如果你做成了，我就承认你为唐吉诃德家族的成员，让你做我的家人。”  
“我不想做你的家人，我来这里就是为了知道回到过去的方法。”罗在沙发上找了个离多弗朗明哥最远的角落坐下，说道。  
多弗朗明哥不置可否，只是挑了挑眉，给罗交代了继扫厕所后的第二个任务。  
11  
经过两天紧锣密鼓的准备后，特拉法尔加·罗和外雇佣兵基德一起把政府大楼炸了。  
12  
“事情办好了，告诉我回到过去的方法。”罗瞪着多弗朗明哥，把曾经装满炸弹的背包从身上撕下来甩在地上，扬起一片土灰色的尘雾。远处是冒着烟、只剩个大概的轮廓的千疮百孔的政府大楼，有尖叫声、哭泣声和警报声跨越空间，恍如隔世地荡过来。  
多弗朗明哥又似乎很愉快地笑出了声：“特拉法尔加·罗，你真是个疯子，你为什么那么想回到过去？”  
“关你屁事。”罗说。  
罗出言不逊，多弗朗明哥挑了挑眉。“好吧。”紧接着他从那件毛茸茸的火烈鸟大衣里掏出左轮，对准了罗，“我就告诉你回到过去的办法吧。”  
接着罗就被打穿了肚子。倒在地上的时候，他依稀听到多弗朗明哥的声音：“只要你死了，想回到什么过去、拥有什么未来，都随你便。”  
罗心想你他妈放屁。老子现在死了就永远从这个和草帽当家的分手的世界里逃不出去了，要死也要死在还和他在一起的世界。疼痛让他的眼前一片花白，在被血色模糊的视野之中，罗看到多弗朗明哥把枪扔在自己的脸上，甩着毛皮大衣踩着皮鞋走远了。  
那件大衣太他妈难看了。罗这么想着，拼死挣扎着冲着多弗朗明哥的背影竖了个蓄谋已久的中指，接着他的意识便像加进热水中的可可粉，一点点融化消失，只留下了苦涩的余韵。朦胧之中似乎有人架起了他，那触感柔软舒适，并且品味良好——因为它是黑色的。  
架起罗的人是多弗朗明哥的弟弟，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，罗与他并不很熟，只记得这是一个极度沉默寡言的人。而现在，第一次听到的罗西南迪的声音从似乎很遥远的地方飘来。  
“我早知道多弗他不会这么轻易就把那个方法告诉别人，因为它就像童话一样……没有人尝试成功过。”  
但我偏要试试。罗张了张嘴，却没能发出声音，于是他拼命抓紧了罗西南迪的黑色外套。罗西南迪看了他一眼，发出一声沉重的叹息。  
“据说有一类人，他们亲手烤出的面包中，有一块能够让他们自己回到过去……只要那个人吃掉那块面包就好了。”  
操，老子讨厌面包。罗这么想着，昏了过去。  
13  
“事情就是这样。”罗说道，表示自己的讲述已经结束。身旁的基德不知什么时候哭成了傻逼。  
“呜呜呜，特拉法尔加，我本来以为你是个冷酷无情的人渣，没想到你居然是一个这么深情的浪漫混蛋……”  
斯莫格吐了口烟，瞪了基德一眼，再将视线朝向冷静得好像在讲述他人事迹的罗：“所以你做这些就是为了和恋人复合？”  
“是。”罗说。  
基德哭得更加撕心裂肺，斯莫格冲他撇去一个眼刀，然后用拿着雪茄的左手揉了揉被哭声震得发痛的太阳穴，叹了一口气，重新从头到脚打量起罗来。良久，他像叹息一样问：“值得吗？”  
句尾的“吗”字没能落地，它被拉长成了亘久的破碎的延音。斯莫格手上雪茄的火光不再明灭，身旁的基德仍旧摆着张感极而泣的脸，但他的肩膀却不再抖动。罗明白自己又犯病了。于是他挪到写字台前，琢磨着用桌上的钥匙打开了自己的手拷与拘束。恢复自由的罗在静止的时间中伸展手脚，在和路飞分手后第一次又觉得差时症也挺方便。  
总之无论被炸的政府大楼会如何，之后让自己溜了的斯莫格会受到什么处分，而算是自己共犯的基德又会经受怎样的招待，这一切都和罗无关了。  
罗看着斯莫格静止的略显沉重的脸，轻声说了一句“值得”。接着他离开了派出所，向自己能够做面包的地方奔去。  
14  
那之后罗烤了数都不想数的面包，多到让他想吐，为了准确分析面包的成分他甚至去找了一个笑声是“咻罗罗罗”的变态科学家改造了自己的舌头。接着那一天，在罗吃下自己人生中第675块、又或者是7487块、13245块面包的时候，他感到了一阵眩晕，脚下的地板突然消失，罗被无形的力量拉拽着向下坠落，耳边只有呼呼的风声。  
接着他掉落在地上，却一点都没感觉到疼痛——或许是没有空暇感受到疼痛才对。罗的眼前是悬浮在空中的一扇扇泛着微光的门，它们的数量并不是用几百扇、几千扇能够形容的，只可谓是密密麻麻目不暇接。罗顺手打开了离自己最近的一扇门，踏了出去。  
门外天寒地冻。有个鼻头通红的人穿着极具年代感的军绿色大衣，手里捧着个馒头看着他。  
“同志你哪个公社的？咋以前没见过你那？”  
罗盯着那个人看了两秒，转身就拉开了还没能完全合上的门，接着将那人惊慌失措的“抓特务啊！”关在了门外。然而这样一来，他回到的不是那个有无数扇门的诡异空间，而是自己做面包的厨房。开袋的面粉黄油牛奶和鸡蛋摆满了柜台和冰箱，罗有些颓然地塌下肩膀。  
他总算明白了，就算说是能回到过去，但所谓“过去”也是有很多种的。那一扇扇奇妙的门所连通的就是无数个过去，打开那些门，有可能回到的是做出能回到过去的面包的前一秒，也有可能是罗自己出生的那一刻，又或者是人类文明甚至还没有出现、恐龙统治这颗星球的几千万年前。  
这个事实让罗沮丧了几分钟，但他很快就振作了起来——为了回到过去和路飞重新在一起自己连政府大楼都炸了，再多做几千几万个面包又算得了什么呢？于是他只是回到柜台前，又往大玻璃盆里倒起了面粉。  
接着，便是那一天。  
那一天罗打开门时，眼前是隔着扇玻璃车窗的明灭的街灯。路灯旁的梧桐树伸展着光秃秃的枝条，仅剩的几片灰黄色的树叶也被橘黄色的灯光映成了金色。罗有些迷蒙地盯着那些树叶看了几秒，接着像是收到神谕一样地偏过头去。  
蒙奇·D·路飞坐在罗身侧的驾驶座上，目不转睛地也盯着罗看。罗的心突然像是轻飘飘落在了柔软的毛绒垫子上，变得前所未有地平静。罗望进路飞黑色的温润的眼睛里，那一刻就像经历了整个人生。路飞张了张嘴，却没能发出声音。像是代替话语一般，有泪水涌出他的眼眶。罗注视着路飞被泪水沾湿的脸颊，有些苦恼地露出了微笑。  
“我讨厌面包。”罗说。  
“我现在……也讨厌了。”路飞在抽噎的间隙，口齿不清地回答道，“但是我喜欢特拉男，我喜欢全部的你。”  
路飞带着水汽的声音湿漉漉地绕过来，小心翼翼却又无比柔和地拥抱住罗的身体。罗的身心都安定下来，在无数次穿越时间寻找对方积累而成的漫长时间前，面前的少年曾向自己迎风喊出的破碎的断音，终于在此刻清晰地回荡在了罗的脑袋里。  
——我喜欢全部的你！！！！！！  
接着他们仿佛获得了某种允许一般，同时张开怀抱拥抱住彼此。不止是谁的身体碰到了切歌按钮，歌唱着心碎的女声被截断了，取而代之的是甜蜜的情歌，像恋人轻抚脸颊的手一样温柔，如同平静湖面漾起的涟漪，静悄悄地、缓慢地晕开在温暖的空气之中，充斥了狭小的、只有二人的空间。  
怀中的这具身体的触感已经阔别了几百年或是几千年，但如今罗紧拥着路飞，感受他温热的体温和扑在自己耳边的湿润呼吸，只是感觉非常、非常地爱他。  
罗去寻找路飞的嘴唇，但根本不用他花功夫，路飞将自己的唇凑了上来，罗便吻了上去。在这个一切都还未为时已晚、却也迟到了太久太久的冬日的夜晚。


End file.
